


A Very Teller Halloween

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Halloween, New Baby, No Smut, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: Tara is alive and well, and pregnant with baby number three. They have a family Halloween.





	A Very Teller Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because it is ridiculously hot and I keep wishing for fall weather. Also, I just love Halloween.

“Nice harvest there Jax,” Bobby, who was decked out in his full Elvis getup, teased as Jax and Tara entered the SAMCRO clubhouse. 

Jax was dressed in overalls, his trademark blue flannel shirt, and a straw hat. Tara, who stood at his side, was wearing a green shirt, green rights and had a big orange pumpkin painted on her big pregnant belly. Thomas was holding her hand, wearing his own little pumpkin outfit, and Abel, who refused to wear his puppy costume, was in blue jeans and an orange shirt that read ‘Mommy’s lil punkin.’ 

Tara rested her hand on her lower back, “I wish this little pumpkin was ready for harvest already. I feel like I’ve been pregnant for nine yeara instead of nine months,” she complained, rubbing her fingera into her aore lower back. 

“Your doctor said she’ll induce you if you go another week,” Jax tried to sooth his uncomfortable wife. 

“Its your stubborn Teller genes,” she said as she glared at her husband. “This one will probably look just like you too, just like Abel and Thomas.”

“You know, Tara, I made a triple batch of those triple chocolate gooey cookies you love so much,” Bobby said, saving Jax from a night of blame from his wife. 

Tara walked off with Bobby, so Jax took Abel and Thomas to the miniature bounce castle that was set up outside and helped them in. Gemma was hosting the town Halloween carnival and it seemed she’d spared no expense, or crow eater. All the girls were dressed in tasteful costumes and were handing out candy, painting faces and manning games for the children of Charming. Jax couldn't remember a time he’d ever seen this many fully clothed croweaters in his entire life.

After the boys had been in the little bounce house for a few minutes, Tara came outside with a giant cookie in her hand and a smile on her face. Jax called the boys out of the bouncy house and together, he and Tara took them around the lot to collect their candy and play games. Thomas got his face painted like a skull and Abel got his painted like a puppy, which caused Jax to laugh and Tara to just shake her head. Abel won a goldfish at the ring toss, and Jax won a big stuffed frog for Thomas at a shooting gallery. 

They had nearly made the complete circut around the lot and were nearly back to the clubhouse doors when Tara paused and looked down at her feet. “I guess they won't have to induce me,” she said with a pained laugh. 

Jax turned and looked at her, noticing the puddle at her feet. He snagged Opie and handed off Abel and Thomas, “Find my mom, tell her we’re headed to the hospital to have the baby.” Jax couldn't have wiped the huge grin off his face if he’d wanted to.

Opie grinned as he picked up Thomas and took Abel’s hand, “Let’s go find Grandma, boys.”

Jax helped Tara into their black SUV and drove her to the hospital, as quickly as he could. 

A little less than four hours later Jax stepped into the maternity waiting room at Saint Thomas hospital and announced, “It’s a boy,” and the entirety of SAMCRO, several old ladies, and a few friends of the club broke into cheers. As the noise died down Jax continued, “He’s 8lbs 9oz and 22 inches long. He and Tara are both doing great.”

“What’s his name,” Tig called out. 

“Jeremiah Filip Teller,” was Jax’s reply as he looked his VP in the eye. 

Chibs gave Jax a nod, acknowledging the honor he’d been given, and Jax motioned for him to follow him back to the room. When they got there, Chibs was given the honor of being the first to hold his little namesake. 

“We’d like you to be his godfather as well,” Tara said with a soft smile. “We couldn't think of anyone better to take care of our son if anything happened to us.”

Chibs was quiet for a moment and when he finally did speak, his voice was thick with emotion, “I’d be honored. Such an honor you’re giving me.” Jax clapped him on the shoulder and just smiled at the Scot. 

The rest of the club, family and friends were brought in a few at a time for a quick peak at the baby. Abel and Thomas, along with Gemma, would be there firat thing in the morning.

“You Tellers sure know how to spice up a party,” Tig said, clapping Jax on the shoulder as the brought up the rear of the line of people heading out the door to let Tara rest. 

“A Teller Halloween, that’s for sure,” Phil called back, just before the door closed.

“A Very Teller Halloween,” Tara chuckled, “Sounds like a cheesy holiday movie.”


End file.
